<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Story She Never Wrote by ZeldaSpellmanFavorite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685529">The Story She Never Wrote</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaSpellmanFavorite/pseuds/ZeldaSpellmanFavorite'>ZeldaSpellmanFavorite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Gen, Reader insert fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:47:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaSpellmanFavorite/pseuds/ZeldaSpellmanFavorite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do if one day you wake up and you realized you live in the fanfic you never posted?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ambrose Spellman &amp; Hilda Spellman &amp; Sabrina Spellman &amp; Zelda Spellman, Ambrose Spellman &amp; Original Female Character(s), Hilda Spellman &amp; Original Female Character(s), Hilda Spellman &amp; Zelda Spellman, Mary Wardwell &amp; Original Female Character, Zelda Spellman &amp; Original Female Character(s), Zelda Spellman/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>This is not working, you said to yourself as you press the power button of your laptop and waited for it to start and load. Things had been quite unbearable for you lately, since the global pandemic, things changed drastically. As an introvert, you welcomed the thought of finally staying inside your house and have enough time to do whatever you wanted to do. If only it was that easy.</p><p> </p><p>You heard another argument downstairs between your parents and your mother randomly nag your 11 year old nephew and you couldn’t help but to groan in annoyance. You know that sooner or later, your mom will barge in your room and spout hateful nonsense to you just because she could and you couldn’t <em>wouldn’t</em> defend yourself from her accusations because you will be called an ingrate <em>again</em>, and you will be mentally affected by her hateful words, <em>again.</em></p><p> </p><p>As a kid, you thought that once you graduated college and acquired a job, things would’ve been different. You thought that once you started teaching, you will finally have enough money saved and live independently and finally have your own life. You smiled sadly at the idealistic future your younger self had envisioned for yourself, and how far away that future was in your current reality. You just turned 27, most of your peers had started having family or in a committed in a relationship, and yet here you are, trapped in a responsibility you are not even supposed to carry. You do not want to feel it, but you felt a pang of jealously in your heart. How you wish you also have the freedom to choose as your former classmates. But you don’t, you do not have the heart to leave your parents behind to raise the children that your elder sister abandoned. You frowned at the idea of following your sister’s footsteps and leave your responsibilities behind.</p><p>You are not like her.</p><p>You shall NEVER be like her.</p><p>You sighed and looked at the clock, it’s 7:30 pm.</p><p>It’s still an hour early before you start your class.</p><p> </p><p>It took quite longer than usual for your laptop to start and you started to feel bored. You grabbed your phone and opened the tumblr app just to see what was going on. You smiled when you see another re-blogged post of your favourite witches on your feed, it was another behind-the-scene picture from Lucy Davis’ instagram post. It was Miranda Otto lying on the bed with a camera hovering above her. It was a deleted scene from where Zelda was sick and an idea of Hilda taking care to a petulant fully grown witch creeped into your mind.</p><p> </p><p><em>This would be a perfect fic.</em> You thought to yourself, feeling inspired to write another fic despite of the fact that you have atleast two unfinished fic in you AO3 account.</p><p> </p><p>You clicked at the pictures, a mischievous grin was plastered on your face as you see the comments in the picture, you couldn’t help but to agree how much content you have been robbed of by the post production staff of CAoS for the show to have more Nabrina content and teenage angst.</p><p> </p><p>You scrolled at your phone, but this time you opened your GC and lo and behold! There are your fellow fans gushing over new Miranda and Michelle contents.  You could feel the creative juices in your brain coming back to life upon hearing new prompts and ideas that you can use to write your new Spellman sisters sick!fic.</p><p> </p><p>You look up and noticed that your laptop had come to life, the faces of the Spellman Family smiling at you on your desktop screen and you smiled back at them and silently wished you are one of the Spellmans. Who would’ve thought that you were once reluctant to watch the show nearly two years ago, and yet, now, they have become an integral part of your life and brought you joy in moments like this.</p><p> </p><p>Moments like when you have to do your Maths for your masters degree and finish the workload that waits for you in one of the numerous folder of your old laptop. Moments like you need to go online and log in to your school’s video stream to attend one of your classes.</p><p> </p><p>You plugged your headphones and put them on to drown the noise from downstairs as you sat in silence, you took notes on today’s lesson and finished the exercises that your professor has given you, in all honesty, Math was not the first choice that you have in mind when you have chosen your major, but then you remembered how your parents looked at you and spoke of you in public whenever they mention to anyone who is listening that you are a Mathematics Major, they both sounded so proud as if you had found a cure for cancer or have saved the world from sort of global disaster. Your eyes stared at the screen, but instead of your professor talking, you saw Zelda Spellman, in all her beauty and glory, discussing about the unholy geometry, walking and waving her pointing stick towards the figures drawn on the board.</p><p> </p><p>How you wish the class would just end so you may start writing your fanfic! But it seems like you were out of luck. You heard an explosion outside your window and all of a sudden, you were engulfed in darkness with only your laptop screen as your source of light.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/N!” you heard your mother call downstairs, you can still hear the anger and annoyance in her voice, “come down here, now! - - ” your mother continued yelling but you have learned how to drown her voice with your thoughts, she was probably annoyed that she couldn’t find the stashed candles that was supposed to be on their kitchen drawer. You grunted as you pick up your phone to turn the torch light on, but it seems like you were out of luck your phone battery just died and you have no other choice but to use the light from your laptop to lead your way towards the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>You unplugged your headset from your laptop and turned your screen brightness to the highest lighting possible. Your room has been quite a mess with your notebooks and papers littered across the floor, you have to walk across the room as if you are in some sort of Indiana movie.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n!?” you heard your mother called to you once again. You always dreaded the sound of your name, especially whenever your mother calls you, you always chose to be called by your nickname or your work name, but never your given name.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t rush me!” you yelled back as you tiptoed towards the steps, you can barely see where you were going with the laptop obstructing your view, not that you can actually see anything. You began to slowly descend the steps, your feet trying to feel the spaces between each steps and its edges. You held your laptop quite tightly, protecting it from any possibility to fall off. You manage to take three steps down the stairs before your mother called your name once more, but this time, it is much louder, angrier.</p><p> </p><p>You are not exactly sure what happened, but as you took another step, you were caught unprepared by the hollow space where the wooden board of the step was supposed to be. Your body was unprepared at the absence of the step and you lost your balance. You shrieked out of shock as you felt like the world suddenly tilted, the funny thing is, despite of the fact that you are in an imminent danger, in the back of your mind, you started computing all the possible hospital bills that you have to pay if you actually broken any bones in your body and instead of breaking your fall with your hands, you found yourself holding your laptop close to your chest as if your life depended on it, protecting it from any possible damage that your fall might have caused. After all, if ever you have to pay any hospital bills, your laptop is the only tool you have that will help you earn extra money.</p><p> </p><p>Down… down.. down…</p><p> </p><p>You felt your back landed on the steps and slide unto the landing, you tried to scream, but you realized you couldn’t. You felt a dull, pounding throb started at the base of your skull as you heard footstep rushing towards you, you tried to turn your head but your body remained still. You stared at the ceiling that was slightly illuminated by your laptop screen.</p><p> </p><p><em>Cobwebs.</em> You thought to yourself as your eyesight started to blur, you started to feel heaviness in your eyelids and your hearing started to fail. You heard indistinct noises, you tried hard to listen but it was as if you were underwater and you can barely understand anything they were saying.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Are you dying?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You can’t.</em>
</p><p>There are still so many things you needed to do. You cannot die.</p><p>
  <em>Cobwebs.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Of all the last things I could’ve possibly seen in this life time, why does it have to be cobwebs? </em>You thought to yourself before you close your eyes and everything went black.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~0~</strong>
</p><p>“Is she going to be okay Aunties?” You heard a familiar voice in your sleep. You tried to open your eyes but it feels like it has been glued shut.</p><p> </p><p>“Ofcourse, lamb.” You heard another voice coming from your left and something or better yet, someone, was applying some kind of ointment to your scalp and the back of your head, “we should just leave her to have some rest and by tomorrow, she should be good as new!”</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, sister, if I were you, I would’ve just left her in the woods.” You heard another voice, you knew that whoever was speaking at the moment was standing much farther from you compared to the first two, “She smells like trouble.” You hear the other woman scoffed as she walks towards you. As she stood closer to where you lay, you smell the distinct smell of cigarette smoke and mint, "have you not learned your lesson the last time we used magic on a mortal? And besides, I do not see any reason for a woman at her age to be on the woods."</p><p> </p><p>“You were in the woods tonight, though,” you heard the woman who was coating your head with some kind of gel murmured.</p><p> </p><p>“And I have perfectly good reasons as to why I was there. The Dark Lord told me to be there.”</p><p> </p><p><em>The Dark Lord?  Voldemort? </em>If not for the throbbing pain in your skull you would've chuckled, but it seems like any movement in your head area only made the pain worse.</p><p> </p><p>"Could it be, the Dark Lord that brought her there as well?" You heard someone scoff, if you have enough money left, you would bet that it was the grouchy woman who scoffed at the notion.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What on earth were they talking about?</em>
  
</p><p>You creased your brows and concentrated as you try to open your eyes, it was difficult but you manage to open your eyes slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh! Look, Zelds, she’s waking up!” You heard the woman’s voice so very close to your ear, you tried to focus upon the woman’s face, but all you see was blurred lines of gold and yellow and beaded necklace of green. You closed your eyes again, trying to focus your eyes on the two women who are now hovering around your bed.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly and with a deep breath, you were able to open both of your eyes and focus the at the woman who was standing by the foot of the bed. You stared at her, but all you see was the silhouette of her figure, ginger curls and cigarette smoke. You stared at her face, pale and hard and unsmiling. She was glaring at you and you felt your heart stop beating for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>You had seen this face before; sad looking green eyes, red ginger curls framing her face, pale white skin and red lips. You have seen her before, but it was impossible.</p><p> </p><p>You reached out your hand towards her. This is surely one of your maladaptive daydreaming episode, but gosh she looked so real you just wanted to reach out to her.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Miranda</em>?” you called out to her with your raspy voice and you noticed how her face shifted from looking stern to intrigued. She stared at you, her brows furrowed as she took a hit and walked towards you.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you called me?” You heard her say after she puffed out the smoke from her lips. It seems like she was half glaring at you and half pitying you when she leaned closer to your face. You can practically smell her breath.</p><p> </p><p>You opened your mouth to speak but no sound came out of it. You tried to give her a faint smile as you started to feel dizzy, you mouthed her name and stared at her face before you felt like your eyes rolled to the back of your skull and the world started to dissolve into darkness.</p><p> </p><p>If this is your end, you are grateful for it.</p><p> </p><p>Atleast, it was the face of your childhood hero that you have last seen before you died, instead of the cobwebs that you realized is now missing on your ceiling.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Meet and Greet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The warm light of morning sunshine rouse you from your sleep. At first, you refuse to open your eyes and try to cover it with the warm blanket that covered half of your body, but the scent of the duvet pulled you completely away from your sleep. Still covered by the blanket, you opened your eyes and took another sniff.</p><p><em>Lavender and mint,</em> you noted to yourself as you peel off the covers and you squinted when the sunlight kissed your sleepy eyes. <em>That’s new, </em>you thought to yourself, maybe your mother had switched to a new detergent, you like this one better.</p><p>You felt a slight soreness on your neck and back but you shrugged it off thinking that you just slept too well last night that your body didn’t move an inch throughout the night.  You stretched out your arms and legs as you gave out a rather loud yawn and as you do, your hands were grasping around your pillow, looking for your phone.</p><p>It was not there.</p><p>Confused, you finally cracked your eyes open, braving the golden light of sunshine but the room that welcomed you confused you even more. You sat up on the bed, a frown gracing your morning puffed-up face.</p><p>You found yourself in a strange room that is almost the same size as your apartment’s living room and kitchen combined, well decorated and kept but based on the swirling specks of dust in the morning light, it has been unused and empty for quite some time.</p><p>Not one to ever fall into instant panic, you tried to remember yesterday’s events that could’ve led you into this place – whoever’s place this is. You tried to catalogue every possible explanation as to the why’s and how’s of your presence in this room, but nothing come up in your sleep-addled brain. Did you visit someone? A relative perhaps? But it is impossible. You are in lockdown and nobody goes in or out of your town at the moment – let alone no one is allowed to leave their houses.</p><p>Your eyes scanned the entire room once again, it seems like everything was made of wood – the walls, the floor, and every single furnishing in the room looks like it was taken from some Victorian-style catalogue. This is a far cry from your pale and messy plastic and concrete apartment. For you, this room is something that could be owned by someone with good fortune.</p><p>You checked your body for any irregularity – save for the mild pounding in your head, you noticed that all is well – you still wore your five-year-old evil queen t-shirt and fluffy trouser. There was a subtle soreness on your feet but it was not too concerning – you warily slid off the bed.</p><p>What confused and worried you, even more, was the sight that you saw when you stood by the glass stained window. Everything was green and brown. Everywhere you look, there are trees and dirt. Which is a far cry to the greys and greens of your town that is now slowly turning into a city!</p><p>
  <em>This can’t be real.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It doesn’t make any sense!</em>
</p><p>You felt a sinking feeling in your stomach when you see the scenery. Outside the window, you saw trees and tombstones and not a single neighbouring house in sight! Perhaps this is the only house in this God-forsaken place that you were in.</p><p>Whose house is this anyway?</p><p><em>Oh dear Lord!</em> <em>This can’t be good.</em></p><p>You took two steps back and away from the window, the warning bells in your head started ringing, what happened last night?</p><p>You closed your eyes and trying to visualize the last thing you remember before waking up. You remember you were in your room, you remember pretending to be listening to your teacher as he rambled on, you remember hearing some kind of explosion just outside your window and then… then… <em>nothing.</em> You remember nothing after that.</p><p>You wet your lips and scanned the room for the second time, there was something that was strangely familiar about this room, somewhere in your mind you felt like you have seen the room somewhere before but cannot point out where or how.</p><p>
  <em>Door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I need to get out of here.</em>
</p><p>You rushed towards the door, your right hand-stretched to reach for the knob but before you even had the chance to touch it, you saw it turning slowly and you heard the soft creak of the door as someone from the other side pushed it open.</p><p>You held your breath, took a couple of steps back and away from the door, your eyes began to roam around the room looking for anything that could be used as a weapon if in case someone with ill-intent would try and hurt you, and your eyes landed on the lampshade, it was quite far from where you stand, but if you ran towards it, you may have the chance to reach for it and then throw it to protect yourself.</p><p>But it was too late.</p><p>You were petrified on the spot as the wooden door swung open and a blonde woman, no taller than yourself, stood behind it. She was wearing a cardigan and a plaid dress, which for some reason, she reminded you of Rose Nylund of the Golden Girls.</p><p>
  <em>A foreigner?</em>
</p><p>The woman looked very familiar, but you just could not point out where you have seen her, you do not see a lot of Caucasians in your town.</p><p>
  <em>American?</em>
</p><p>“Good morning, love.” The woman greeted you with a bright smile, “how are you feeling? Well, I hope.”</p><p>
  <em>Oh, she’s British.</em>
</p><p>She walks towards you but stopped on her steps when you took a step back to keep a safe distance.</p><p>“Ooh!, Still wary, I see.” She chuckled nervously, her eyes a bit shifty, you watched the woman twist her fingers and shift on her feet, unsure of what to do, “Well, -  uh -, I just came here, to check on you, to see how you were doing. But since you’re up and awake, I would like to invite you for some breakfast.”</p><p>Once again, the woman gave you that charming smile and reached out a hand at your direction, a silent gesture of her invitation. Your eyes were fixed on her hands before your eye travelled to her face.</p><p>“Come along now, I don’t bite.” The woman joked and there was something in the way that she said those lines that tugged the corner of your lips to curl into a reluctant smile.</p><p> </p><p>You followed the woman towards the narrow hallway of the dimly lit house. You cannot help but turn your head in each time that you passed every mirror in the hall marvelling its designs, and you noticed one that was quite similar to Regina’s smashed mirror in Once Upon a Time Season 1. You smirked and shook your head, O<em>nce a Oncer, always a Oncer, </em>you thought to yourself.</p><p>You remained silent as you follow the blonde woman when she took a sharp turn, however, you felt like your breath was caught in your throat when you saw it.</p><p>An entire display of shoes nailed on the pine tree painted walls and just on the opposite wall was a decapitated head of a gazelle, you saw these shoes before. Something clicked in your mind, but it is impossible. It cannot possibly be.</p><p> “Odd décor, isn’it?” You hear the woman chuckled before you, “I told my sister millions of times to take those down, but does she listen? Oh, no… ‘Where’s the fun in that?’ she says, those poor souls.” She chuckles, walking towards you, wrapping her left arm around your right arm as she led you towards the door leading to the grand staircase, “come along now. Hurry up before our food’s gone cold.”</p><p>You let the blonde lead you down the split staircase but your feet just refused to move the moment you stood on the space landing of the staircase and had a proper look at the house.</p><p> The hexagon-shaped staircase, the red carpet on the steps and the rectangular carpet on the landing. The vase filled with red roses at the bottom of the stairs and the decapitated head of a bear décor on the wall and the jellyfish lamps chandelier. And those paintings! Oh gosh! Those paintings!</p><p>You have been in this house, a hundred times at least, actually.</p><p>But… how? It is impossible.</p><p>“Is everything okay, love?” you felt the woman squeeze your arms gently, you stare at her hazel eyes, <em>those hazel eyes!</em></p><p>How could you not recognize that face?</p><p>You are now starting to panic as realization finally hit you in the face. You are standing face to face with Lucy Davis in her Hilda costume! Ever so kind and ever so sweet, Lucy Davis was staring at you waiting for you to speak.</p><p>It was then that you realized that you haven’t said a word ever since you met her a couple of minutes ago.</p><p>But it doesn’t make sense. None of this makes sense!</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS GOING ON?!?!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Confused, you shifted your gaze towards the woman beside you, slowly you clasped your hand and covered your mouth before breathing in to it. You sniffed your breath, checking if it is safe for anyone near you to be in a smelling distance with you and your morning breath.</p><p>Breathe.</p><p>Breathe. Sniff.</p><p>Breathe. Sniff.</p><p>Not bad.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh.. Miss - - Uh.. Miss,” <em>what should you call her? Should you call her Lucy? Miss Lucy? Miss Davis? </em></p><p> </p><p>“Hilda. Just call me Hilda.” She smiled again and it somehow calmed your nerves.</p><p>“Right. Hilda.” You murmured, <em>Wait, </em>“<em>Hilda?”</em></p><p>“Mmhm.” She hummed, helping you down the stairs and towards the kitchen.</p><p>Questions starting swimming in your mind.</p><p>Is this a joke?</p><p>You didn’t know that Lucy was a method actor, she doesn’t seem to be the type though. But calling herself Hilda even between takes and off screen kinda put you off - - but hey! Who are you to judge right?</p><p>Right.</p><p>How did you get here? How long have you been here? Were you hired as one of the cast of the show? If so, where is everybody? You do not see any signs of staff and crew in the set.</p><p>
  <em>But then again, it will be another impossibility.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You stopped acting for more than 6 years when you started teaching. Casting agents for CAoS were mostly from the States or Canada so it is truly impossible for you to be hired if they never really heard of you and most especially, with the fact that you are from another country. Heck, you are from another continent!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON?</strong>
</p><p>You felt as if your mind is starting to short-circuit with all the information you are trying to process, trying to rationalize anything and everything that is going on.</p><p> </p><p> You stopped walking when Lucy lets go of your arm and walked into the kitchen and took an extra plate from the cupboard and into the empty space on the table</p><p>“Good morning, darlings.” Lucy greeted everyone in the room and you nearly laughed when every single person in the kitchen replied to the blonde in their full-blown character-mode.</p><p>You watched as Lucy kissed Kiernan’s head affectionately before giving the younger blonde another serving of pancake. Chance remained his seat on the counter with his bowl of cereal and gave Lucy one of his ever so famous dazzling smile.</p><p>And then, there’s <em>her</em>.</p><p>Sitting behind the newspaper, not bothering to lower down the newspaper to even look at you or simply acknowledge that Lucy has finally arrived on the set after fetching you.</p><p>“Seems like Sleeping Beauty has finally decided to wake up.” Chance teased you and you felt your cheek blush, realizing that your long wavy hair probably looked like a mess.</p><p>“Oh shush you.” Lucy said, suppressing her chuckles, “Oh, grab a seat, love. Tea?”</p><p>You just shook your head and gave her an awkward smile.</p><p>“I – I don’t think, I am supposed to be here.” You replied meekly, eyes still looking at every detail of the kitchen. You felt your stomach grumble upon the smell of bacon and pancakes on the table, you remembered that you haven’t got a proper meal since the quarantine, “I don’t think, RAS will be happy if he sees an outsider on set.” You added nervously.</p><p>“huh?” Lucy paused from pouring the tea behind the newspaper, her head peeking through the paper, looking at you, confused.</p><p>“RAS?” Kiernan asked you.</p><p>“Uhm, RAS? Roberto A. Sacasa? The producer?”</p><p>“Never heard of him.” Chance replied dismissively, taking a mouthful of cereal into his mouth.</p><p>“Right. You never heard the name of your boss.” You made a face and Chance chuckled, his head shaking.</p><p>“As if I would ever let anyone boss me,” he chuckled, shaking his head but his smirk disappear when the woman behind the newspaper cleared her throat, “Except for the Aunties of course.”</p><p>Kiernan laughed and you watched as Lucy walked towards Chance and pinched his cheeks.</p><p><em>Okay this is enough, are they really going to act like this when you could feel like you are losing your grip with reality? </em> You could feel your patience wearing thin. It’s too early in the morning for these jokes and you are standing in front of these professionals in your most unprofessional clothing, with your hair and teeth unbrushed and it felt disgusting and too humiliating.</p><p>You force a smile on your lips, “Very funny, Chance Perdomo.” You teased, taking a step backwards, “Am I being punked? Like seriously. This is getting weird, and not funny at all. Stop this already.”</p><p>Chance looked at you curiously, his spoon hovering on his bowl before he completely drops it, putting the bowl down before pushing himself off the counter.</p><p>“I don’t get it.” Lucy looked confused, her eyes shifted from you to the woman behind the newspaper.</p><p>You held your breath as the newspaper moved and folded, revealing the red-headed lady sitting in front of you,  her cigarette hovering near her lips, “Neither do I.” you heard her say. Her voice crisp and clear and her eyes, those beautiful eyes staring at you. Cold and calculating, making you even more uncomfortable than you thought you could possibly be.</p><p>“What is this nonsense you’re talking about?” Miranda practically slammed the newspaper on the table as she addressed you, “We welcomed you into our home and offered you food on our table, you should be thanking us instead of spitting this nonsense.”</p><p> “Zelds!” Lucy hissed at the redhead, “after everything that happened last night, I think it would be much better if we be easy on her. She is not herself.” Lucy whispered to the redhead, but she did a rather poor job doing it since you heard her word for word.</p><p>“Zelds? Not myself?” you parroted back, shaking your head, “With all due respect, Miss Lucy Davis, Miss Miranda Otto, what on earth is going on? Seriously, this prank or whatever this is- is just not funny at all. I am all confused and I stink and honestly when I envision myself meeting you – all - for the first time, I expect myself to be dressed much better than this. <em>PLEASE,</em> just please, stop this  - whatever this is you’re playing. It’s not funny.” You rambled breathlessly, eyes shifting towards every face in the room before it rested on the angry-looking face of Miranda Otto.</p><p>“And what do you think we are playing at?” Miranda asked, eyes squinting at you, lips pursed. It was as if she was testing you.</p><p>“I think you are trying to mess up my mind.”</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“Well, I for one, knows very well that you are not Zelda Phiona Spellman and she,” you pointed at Lucy, “is <em>not</em> Hildegard Antionette Spellman, despite the two of you insisting to call yourselves that.” You crossed your arms on your chest, “At least not in real life.”</p><p>“And I saw you,” you added, “On Instagram, I know you were supposed to be in Australia, with your husband and your daughter. I know it because I saw you doing a live interview with your sister, Gracie.”</p><p>The entire room fell silent, you are half expecting to see the rest of the crew to pop out of nowhere to confirm that it is a prank, but none came forward.</p><p>What you did not expect was how Miranda’s face darkened, you saw her jaw clenched and unclenched as she left her seat and headed towards your direction.</p><p>
  <em>Wow, she really is a great actress seeing how she was dedicated to play her part in this prank.</em>
</p><p>You felt Miranda’s hands clasped your shoulders and hold you in place, you realized how tall she was compared to you as she bends and towered over you, her face so close to your face you can practically smell the cigarette and tea coming from her breath.</p><p>“How do you know my name?” Miranda hissed at you, her green eyes burning holes into your eyes and you stiffened, unsure whether you should pry her hands off your shoulder or should you hold her arms just so she would stop pulling at you.</p><p>Too close. Her face was too close.</p><p>“Wikipedia?” You replied, barely opening your mouth, afraid that she might smell your morning breath with her proximity from your face, “It is not a crime to break character, you know? We’re not filming.” You mumbled, still keeping your lips close to avoid humiliating yourself further in the presence of your idol.</p><p>Miranda raises an eyebrow and lets you go, pushing you slightly in the process.</p><p>“Hilda, whatever you gave her last night seems a bit too strong. I think you broke her.” Miranda marched away from you and back to her seat. Her eyes still focused on you, studying you when the rest of them looked at you like you have just lost your mind.</p><p>“Alright!” you sighed exasperatedly, “I had enough of this – so where are the cameras?” you marched around the kitchen, looking at every nook and cranny, every cup and plate on the counter, but you saw no sign of any hidden camera.</p><p>You started to panic when you noticed that they have a ceiling in the kitchen instead of rafters where cameras could be rigged for filming. You stare at the faces staring at you.</p><p>You took a step backwards and ran towards the stairs – if this is really the set of the Spellman house, there should be a hidden door in the cupboard underneath the stairs – the one that leads to nowhere. In the show, it was supposed to lead to the embalming room, but you have seen Lucy’s set tour and you know it was a false entrance and that the embalming room is a separate set entirely.</p><p>You could hear someone running after you as you rush towards the stairs and pulled the tiny door open. You went in – expecting to see a wall when you entered, but was surprised when you slipped your foot and nearly fall, face first, into the staircase and it was only because someone pulled you up and out of the tiny space that saved you from breaking your own neck.</p><p>“What is going on?” Kiernan asked as she ran towards you, you tried to push the hands holding your shoulders but it just won’t budge, you looked over your shoulder and you saw Chance holding you close, his eyes staring curiously at you.</p><p> </p><p>“I should be asking you that! What is going on?” You struggled from Chance’s grip but he was just too strong and it is starting to hurt you. Annoyed, you bended your knees, twisted your body and used the man’s weight to flung him into the floor. You heard the man grunted as his body hit the ground, “Sorry.” You took a step back, away from Chance and Kiernan who kept staring at you as if you just grew another head.</p><p>“No problem.” Chance grunted, pushing himself off the floor.</p><p>“I am so sorry.” You kept walking backwards, you have to get out of this place soon before you lose your mind. You sprint towards the open door, skidded through the porch and nearly jumped at the steps. The cold morning air kissed you cheeks and you could see the fog escape your mouth every time you breathe.</p><p>You ran away from the house, past the graveyard and the parked hearse and towards the dirt road.</p><p>There is no one outside. It was as if you are in the middle of nowhere. No vehicles, no neighbours, nothing.</p><p>Just trees and never-ending lines of even more trees.</p><p>You are not in San Jose anymore.</p><p>You flinched as you felt a hand touched your shoulder, making you jump and take a step away from whoever was behind you. Those familiar green eyes stared at you, worried and confused with your reaction.</p><p>“Where – where am I?” You asked, your voice shaking, tears started to well in your eyes. You have an idea as to where you are and what was going on around you, but you need someone to confirm it. You need someone to ground you in this reality.</p><p>The redhead sighed, her face softened as she looked at you as if pitying you in your current condition. She noticed your shivering form and wrapped an arm around you, leading you back to the house, you resisted coming back inside at first – but there was something in the way the redhead looks at you, assuring you that you are safe with them – that you let her guide you back towards their porch and into their front door.</p><p> </p><p>“You are in the Spellman Sisters Mortuary, our humble abode. I don’t know how you have learned our names,” She says sternly as she opens the door, welcoming you back inside, “But I am, indeed, Zelda Phiona Spellman. And this is our home.”</p><p> </p><p>SHIT.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First Impressions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obviously shaken after waking up to a place that you never thought of ever existing, you tried to make sense of everything that has happened to you in the last 24 hours. The Spellman family is more than happy to help you out, after all it was one of them who brought you in this awkward situation.</p><p>Well, at least until they realized that you were not the person they all thought you were.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelda watched in silence when you rushed out of the room, quickly followed by Ambrose and Sabrina and later by a reluctant Hilda. She rolled her eyes, stubbing the cigarette unto the ashtray before she pushed herself off her seat to follow her sister. She was just about to reach the main hall when she sees you slinging Ambrose into the floor before you ran out of house in obvious panic.</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina was about to run after you when Zelda held the girl’s arm and walked past the youngest Spellman into the same direction that you headed. She frowned disapprovingly when she noticed that you were not wearing any footwear when you ran away from their house and into the dirt road, not that she was worried that someone might see you running out of their house like a mad woman since their house was the second to last house in De Carlo Lane, but because it reminded her of last night when she found you deep in the forest.</p><p>Zelda carefully walked towards you, the memory of last night’s event still vivid in her mind’s eye, like she was watching it unfold before her very eyes all over again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She was helping Hilda prepare the table for dinner after her sister finished cooking, she was setting the plates on the table when she felt it, the pull coming from her navel to every fiber of her being. She felt the chill envelope her body giving her goose bumps and causing every hair of her body to stand to its roots. Then there it was, the tell-tale scent of brimstone and decay start to overwhelm her senses, causing her grip on her own plate to slacken, sending the fragile plate to the floor with a crash that both startled her and Hilda.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>Zelda Phiona Spellman</strong>,” came the voice upon her ear, it sounded rough, gravelly “<strong>It is time for you to renew your loyalty to the church and to me.</strong>” It hissed, Zelda held her breath, fear gripped her heart wondering what kind of devotion the Dark Lord would require from her. With wide eyes, she locked her sight unto her sister who stood before her, slacked jaw, obviously concerned with the sudden change in her sister’s demeanor, “<strong>Out in the forest, not far from the sacrificial stone, the False God sent forth his angels and witch hunters to bring my downfall…</strong>”it hissed in her ear, making her shudder when she felt the hot breath touch her skin, nearly scorching her, <strong>“take your sister with you, bait her to the angels if you must, but make sure you killed them all.”</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Zelda flinched when she felt her sister’s hand touch her cheek, those hazel eyes stared back at her, her younger sister’s face lined with worry, “Zelds?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“The Dark Lord,” said Zelda, tilting her chin up, forcing a false sense of pride and joy when she looked at her sister’s troubled face. She entwined her arms on her chest just so she could hide her shaking hands from her sister’s prying eyes, “he just paid us a visit and you didn’t even notice?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, that explains the smell,” Hilda said with a chuckle, kneeling in front of her, picking up the broken pieces that were once Zelda’s plate, “I thought you were just passing gas.” She laughed at her own joke, which in return, earned a frown from Zelda.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He is sending us for a mission, you and I,” Zelda stated, “Well me, mostly, but he said you can tag along if you want.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ooh! That’s exciting!” Hilda replied sarcastically. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It is,” she replied, the Dark Lord’s words still ringing in her ear. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Take your sister with you, bait her to the angels if you must, but make sure you killed them all</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But I would mostly prefer if you would stay home and look after the children. I do not wish to see this house on fire, not when we just fixed that blasted water heater yesterday.” Zelda added, not noticing how her sister stared at her with worry. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ambrose and Sabrina will do nothing of the sort.” Hilda reasoned, walking away from her sister towards the nearest rubbish bin, “What did the Dark Lord want us to do, by the by?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nothing much,” Zelda waved her shaking hands towards the floor, vanishing any remnants of tiny glasses that Hilda might’ve missed, “I can handle it alone, really.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What is?” Hilda insisted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Killing angels.. witch hunters, something like that.” Zelda replied with a shrug before she walked out of the kitchen, leaving her younger sister wonder if she heard Zelda right.</em>
</p><p><strong> <em>“Like what???!” </em> </strong> <em>Zelda heard her sister squeaked behind her but she simply ignored Hilda and continued walking towards the stairs and into the secret room between hers and Sabrina, pulling out a shotgun from a dusty trunk. With a simple incantation, she cast a spell towards the weapon making it hit its target without fail.</em></p><p>
  <em>Zelda decided that whether the Dark Lord wills it or not, she shall not bring her sister with her in the forest and leave the children alone in the world to fend for themselves should she fail with her task.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was no question about it. She shall pay her devotion towards the Dark Lord as the book of the beast says. This was not her first, though it might be her last. She shall bring honor to her family and to the Dark Lord, but never with the risk of having any of her family’s life in danger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Dark Lord may have owned her soul, but her loyalty shall forever be with her family and her family alone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And with those final thoughts, Zelda left the safety of their home.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>~0~</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Zelda prepared herself for anything and everything that she might come across in the woods that night, but it seems that the False God had a funny way of surprising people.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She just teleported herself beside sacrificial stone when she heard shuffling of the leaves from a nearby thicket, then there were the grunting sounds as if someone was in a brawl of some sort, then a scream, a shrill and terrifying scream which made Zelda’s eyes to widen and adjust into the darkness that was surrounding her. She felt fear gripped in her heart thinking that Hilda might’ve followed her in the woods and was now being attacked - ambushed – by her target.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then there’s that deafening silence again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She quickly cast protective spells to surround her, her eyes remained alert and focused in the direction of the scream, bracing herself with whatever danger that she may face that night.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The redhead held her breath when she heard the hastened footsteps coming closer to her direction. She lifted and pointed her shotgun into the direction of the sound. Should the witch hunters and False God’s angels come barrelling towards her, she is quite certain that her magic and shotgun will be more than enough to fight against flaming swords and torches or whatever these heaven-spawn creatures use these days to kill her kind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was just about to pull the trigger when another scream ripped through the air and echoed through the woods and from the shrubbery where she pointed her gun at, she saw you, your arms outstretched towards her as if asking for her mercy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t shoot,” you sobbed, arms outstretched, palms facing Zelda, “Please, don’t shoot… I – I just want to go home.” You walked warily towards Zelda, glancing over your shoulder from time to time, fear and fatigue written all over your face, “I need to go home.” You cried.</em>
</p><p>“Where - Where am I?” Your voice broke Zelda from her reverie and in as much as she does not want to care about you, she could not help but feel sorry when she saw the confusion and genuine fear on your face.</p><p>She does not trust you, she rarely trusts anyone outside her family. Trust is a commodity she could hardly afford, And she could not trust you, not when she sees you nearly every day, standing just beyond the borders of their entranceway, watching her and her family from a distance. Not when the hairs on her body stood on its roots whenever she felt your presence around her niece or her sister. Not when you can possibly pose a threat to the rest of her family. Not when you obviously know more about their family than what you were supposed to know.</p><p>But now… Now that you struggle to keep yourself on your feet and keep your hands from shaking, she felt a pang of guilt in her heart and cannot help herself to reach out to you and wrap her arms around you.</p><p>You felt so cold and so small in her arms. Zelda could not help but keep an eye on you as she led you back to their house. You kept muttering the ‘<em>where am I?’ as she led you towards the front porch steps.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You are in the Spellman Sisters Mortuary, our humble abode. I don’t know how you have learned our names,” Zelda said, more harshly than she intended, as she opens the door, welcoming you back inside, “But I am, indeed, Zelda Phiona Spellman. And this is our home.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~0~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “You did what?!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I really didn’t mean to, I promise, Auntie! Something went wrong and I just –“</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“We have to tell Auntie Zee, she’ll know what to do-“</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“She’ll kill me!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Sabrina, we have to fix this! That poor woman!” You heard Hilda hissed at Sabrina and Ambrose when you stepped into the guest room. Their back facing you and Zelda whose arms were still wrapped around your shoulder.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Fix what exactly, Hilda?” Zelda spoke startling Lucy – <em>well</em> – Hilda, Sabrina and Ambrose. The three Spellmans nearly jumped off their seat when Zelda spoke, and by the look that you saw in Sabrina’s face, you knew exactly that she had done something she was not supposed to do in the first place.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You felt Miran – <strong><em>Zelda</em></strong> – squeeze your shoulder when she led you towards the chair opposite from where the three other Spellman were sitting. You saw Kiern – <strong>Sabrina</strong> – shifted her gaze from you when you caught her staring. Ambrose, on the other hand, kept staring at you and smirked even after you caught his gaze. He obviously relishes in your discomfort.</p><p> </p><p>Hilda stood up, her eyes fixed upon her sister's face. You saw how Sabrina tried to stop her aunt from standing up, but with the stern gaze that Hilda gave the youngest Spellman, Sabrina let her hand slip and bowed her head guiltily.</p><p> </p><p>“Zelds, we need to talk.” Hilda grabbed her sister’s arm. You simply watched as Hilda led her elder sister towards the nearest door and into the hall. Whatever it is that the sisters need to talk about, it seems like they wanted you to be as far away from the hearing distance as possible.</p><p> </p><p>The room was filled with awkward silence, nobody wanted to say a word or even look at the other person in the room. Well, everyone except Ambrose who seems to enjoy watching you squirm on your seat. It was only after Sabrina heard your stomach grumbled did she start to relax.</p><p> </p><p>“Seems to me that your stomach regrets not having the chance to taste Aunt Hilda’s pancakes. They are to die for.” Ambrose said humorously, rubbing his right shoulder, the one that you pulled earlier to take him down.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. You’re right. They smell wonderful.” You gave them an awkward smile in which made Ambrose and Sabrina exchanged a knowing look with each other, “and I am so sorry for what happened earlier. I panicked.”</p><p> </p><p>“No problem, I don’t mind,” He smiled his body leaning towards your direction, and then he added, “Though I feel a bit sore around the shoulders. It’s been a while since I played a bit rough and a woman slung me on my back. It’s quite <em>sexy</em>.” Ambrose winked at you suggestively before giving you another one of his toothy grin. You can’t help but blush with how Ambrose flirted with you, you nearly have forgotten that Ambrose was the serial flirt of the family, making a move with every new face that graced the Spellman house for the last 75 years.</p><p> </p><p>“That is my teacher!” Sabrina hissed and slapped her hand on Ambrose shoulder making the man flinch. Scandalized with how her cousin behaved in front of you, Sabrina looked at you apologetically, “I am so sorry Miss Arcangel. This is embarrassing.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Teacher?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m.. I’m not… who do you say I am again?” you asked with an awkward smile on your lips.</p><p>Sabrina’s eyes widen, she looked at Ambrose, panicked.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss… Arcanjel?” the girl replied slowly, her eyes shifted from her cousin to you, when she noticed the blank look on your face she added, “You’re Miss Samantha Arcanjel. Miss Arcs? My teacher… in Baxter High?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think you’re mistaken, I am not – that’s not my name – my name’s Y/N, Y/N L/N,” you replied, wetting your lips as you felt your stomach grumble again, “I have never been here until today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ha!  That’s funny!’’ Ambrose grinned at you studying your reaction, “You know since she was –’’ Ambrose tried to explain in a way that he was expecting you knew what he was talking about. You just stared back at them wondering.  When he realized that you are genuinely clueless, his cocky grin disappeared from his face, “Unholy shit. You’re serious?” Who stood abruptly from his seat, he looked at you with absolute horror, “Auntiiiieees, we have a problem…. A BIG PROBLEM!!” he said before he exited the room in a hurry.</p><p> </p><p>“He really is a bit dramatic, isn’t he?” You joked, trying to calm that uneasy feeling in your gut. Whatever warranted such reaction from Ambrose Spellman is surely a big deal, “what was that about?”</p><p> </p><p>“Aunt Zelda will kill me, I am dead. I am so dead.” Sabrina mumbled to herself, ignoring your question. Her shoulder slumped, her head bowed, “What have I done wrong? I followed all the steps.” You watch in awkward silence as Sabrina began to sob, her shoulders began to shake, her face buried in her palms, “this is so wrong…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.. hey.. hey..” You reached out, you were unsure if you should remain sitting on your sit and soothe her with your words or if you should move beside the crying girl to give her a hug, so much has been happening around you to a point that none of it make sense. “It’s okay.. don’t cry.. please don’t cry… I.. uh…”</p><p> </p><p>You stood from your seat and sat next to the crying girl, you gingerly wrapped an arm around the girl, “hey. Hey… what’s wrong?” you asked, rubbing your hand upon the girl’s arm hoping that it will bring her comfort.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde girl looked at you, you could clearly see the guilt in the girl’s doe-shaped eyes the moment she stared at you. She looked so young, much younger than you remembered. Her blonde hair much longer than – wait – blonde.. Sabrina was blonde … isn’t she supposed to have white hair?</p><p> </p><p>“so, uhm, you’re Sabrina, right?” you asked, trying to start a conversation and make the girl stop from crying. The girl nodded silently, eyes still downcast.</p><p> </p><p>“How old are you, Sabrina?” you asked the girl. Confused, Sabrina looked at you.</p><p> </p><p>“Fourteen. I just turned fourteen last October.” Sabrina replied, chewing her lips guiltily.</p><p> </p><p>“Fourteen. Hmmn… And in what month are we in now?” You asked again, trying to distract the girl from crying.</p><p> </p><p>“January?”</p><p> </p><p>“In what year?”</p><p> </p><p>“This year.” She shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No kidding. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>You chuckled, “this year… right. Cheeky.” You saw a tiny smile grace the girl’s lips, and in return, you gave her an even bigger smile, the one you often use whenever you try to lighten your nephew’s mood.</p><p> </p><p>You heard footsteps heading towards your direction and when you looked up, you saw Zelda frowning at your direction and Ambrose standing just a few steps away from his Aunt.</p><p> </p><p>“Hilda and I already prepared a bath for you upstairs.” She announced just before she stood right in front of you, her eyes glaring at Sabrina, “You can borrow either mine or Hilda’s clothes, though I think mine would fit you much better.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s not really necessary, I –’’</p><p> </p><p>“I insist.” Zelda looked at you, her eyes still fiery, “We simply cannot let you leave this house looking like that, isn’t that right, <em>Sabrina</em>?” she added pointedly.</p><p> </p><p>You felt Sabrina stiffened. The two of you shared a look.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Auntie.” Sabrina replied, her voice sounded so small.</p><p> </p><p>“And after what happened <strong><em>last night</em></strong>, we have to be sure that our <strong><em>guest</em> </strong>is being looked after very well. Isn’t that right, <em>Sabrina?” </em>again, it was not a question. And with the way Zelda shook with her thinly veiled rage, you know that Sabrina will be in big trouble once you leave her alone with Zelda.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” you replied nervously, “how about Sabrina come with-’’</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Zelda glared at you, “Ambrose will take you to my sister and Hilda will know what to do. Isn’t that right <em>Ambrose?”</em></p><p> </p><p>You watched as Ambrose nod his head in silent acquiescence, before he pleadingly looked at you, begging you to not put him in the same trouble that Sabrina was in. You could feel the tension in the air when you left Sabrina with her foul-tempered Aunt. Whatever Sabrina did, you are certain that it has something to do with you and whatever it is, you are certain that she is in big trouble.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>~0~</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>You stare at your reflection in the mirror, you wore Hilda’s long sleeve blue plaid shirt and Zelda’s high waist pants, Hilda offered you a spare shoe to wear since you are without any footwear, but since all of Hilda’s spare shoes were still much too big for you, she lends you a pair of fluffy slippers instead. You smiled at how ridiculous you looked. Your mind still tries to process everything that is going on in the last hour since you woke up. No reasonable explanation can justify as to why and how you found yourself in this <strong><em>“world” </em></strong>except the idea that everything that is happening around you is nothing but a dream.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A dream, that is all.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You were quite certain earlier that once you splash yourself with some ice-cold water, you will finally wake up from this dream and find yourself in your room. But you nearly catch your death in the ice-cold shower and yet here you are, still, in the room you woke up in, dressed in the clothes you have never dreamt of wearing.</p><p> </p><p>When you finished dressing up, you folded up your dirty clothes and left them on the bed. You will ask Hilda for some paper bag to pack those clothes for later and wash them yourself when you arrive home... Wherever that is.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You heard Hilda call you Miss Arcanjel when you walked down the stairs, telling you to come to the kitchen for breakfast. Mumbling (most likely to herself) about how Ambrose told her that your stomach kept on grumbling when Zelda left you in the living room.</p><p> </p><p>When you arrived in the kitchen, you were surprised to see all of the Spellman in the present in the room save for the youngest member of the family, Sabrina. Ambrose sat quietly in the corner while Hilda was busy taking the slices of bacon out of the pan and into a new plate, and Zelda, well, just as usual, the redhead was sitting at the very center of the table, with her cigarette and morning glass of whiskey. Her face a mask of indifference. Whatever happened earlier with Sabrina while you were taking a bath was obviously over, but the tension still remains.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sit,” Zelda said pointing her index finger at the empty chair across from her, there was already a plate prepared filled with pancakes and slices of bacon and warm cocoa prepared for you as well, you can tell that it was freshly made since you can still see a bit of the steam coming from the warm drink.</p><p> </p><p>You tried to look at the two younger Spellmans in the room, hoping that they will at least meet your gaze just to let you know that all is well with Zelda’s mood. But none of them even bothered to look at your direction. Hilda’s eyes shifted from her sister’s face and then to the fluffy slippers you’re wearing, and Ambrose, well, it seems that he had seen something that interesting with his robe since he could not peel his eyes away from it.</p><p> </p><p>“Sit down, I said!” Zelda snapped, making you jump off your feet and rush into the empty chair that she’s pointing at. Hilda looked at you apologetically, Ambrose turned his gaze towards the window panes and Zelda was still glaring daggers at you. “Eat.”</p><p> </p><p>You began slicing the pancake with your fork, taking a small slice into your mouth but just before you took your first bite, you noticed how the three Spellman stares at you in the corners of your eye. When you looked up at them, you saw how Ambrose quickly shifted his gaze into the kitchen window and Hilda awkwardly tried to keep her stare before her gaze slowly drifted towards your plate. More specifically, to the pancake on your plate. It was only Zelda who remained stoic and unmoved when you stare back at her. You noticed how her right eyes squinted and her lips pursed. There was a momentary look of recognition in her eyes like she had seen you before, but when you stare closely into her eyes, that look faded into one of her stoic façades.  </p><p> </p><p> You ate in awkward silence. You could practically feel the weight of Zelda’s gaze in you, watching every move, every breath.  Having enough of it, you decided to start a conversation, but before you even utter your first word, Zelda spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“So I was told you were my niece’s teacher, is that right?” she asked, her eyes fixed upon yours, “what was your name again? Arc.. Arcanjel… Samantha Arcanjel.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>There was that name again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“No, miss. I am Y/N, Y/N L/N.” you replied, your voice cracking in nervousness, “And I am not from here, obviously. I.. I do not even know how or why I am in here, to be honest. I know it may sound ridiculous but… I think I am dreaming.” you said and with more conviction, you added, “I am in a dream.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are?” Hilda asked, taking a seat beside her sister, she gave Zelda a side glance, which Zelda ignored, “why... why do you think that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, obviously, this cannot be real. It is absolutely impossible for me to be here. For one, I am in Greendale – USA - when I am supposed to be at home with my family in another continent thousand miles away from here. I do not have a passport so obviously, it is impossible for me to – you know – be here, physically. And also there’s this money thing and it is just… this has to be a dream. It has to be.” you insisted, wetting your lips, “Sherlock Holmes once said that when you eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth. And the only probable explanation as to why I am here is because I am dreaming. This is not real. That is the only explanation there is.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about magic?” Ambrose spoke ominously behind his auntie, his gaze heavy upon you. You preferred the Ambrose you met in the living room earlier than this Ambrose in front of you.</p><p> </p><p>“Right. Magic.” You shook your head, “Where I came from magic doesn’t really exist,’’ you chuckled, your eyes settled upon the redhead in front of you, you watch as the smoke slowly escaped from her red lips and slowly disappear into thin air, “this has to be a dream, plain and simple. Gosh, you people are so pretty.” You said absentmindedly at Zelda. You saw Zelda smirked at your statement, amused at your audacity.</p><p> </p><p>You decided it is time to wake up now and there is only one thing you haven’t tried yet to force yourself into waking up.</p><p> </p><p>“It is truly an honor to meet you all, and Hilda, you are an amazing cook, the food is very delicious. I need to go now. I think I have stayed too long, I really need to wake up now.” The three Spellman stared at you curiously, as if trying to understand whatever nonsense you were saying.</p><p> </p><p>You close your eyes and took a deep breath before you right-hand swing to your face with a resounding slap and felt yourself falling off the chair with the force that you put into slapping yourself awake.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That hurt a lot.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>But when you opened your eyes you do not know which hurt more, your cheeks or your dignity when you saw Zelda, Hilda, and Ambrose hovering above you. Zelda completely bemused, Ambrose astoundingly amused and Hilda absolutely horrified.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, Y/N.” Ambrose was laughing at you, shaking his head, “That was truly –’’</p><p> </p><p>“Stupid.” You do not need to look at Zelda Spellman to see her judging you, “absolutely, stupid.” She said, trying to stop that lovely smirk from gracing her face.</p><p> </p><p>You looked at her absolutely mortified.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Stupid indeed.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>~0~</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>You are helping Hilda do the dishes when you heard someone knocking at the front door and Zelda left the kitchen to answer it. Your mind is still trying to understand what’s going on. Whatever that is happening around you could not be possibly true. Surely it is quite funny to find yourself in Greendale years before CAoS storyline came about but what you are doing in a universe that has nothing to do with you is just… weird.</p><p> </p><p>Have you lost your mind? You have read stuff about some mental illnesses that warps a person’s perception of reality. Could you be having one of those episodes? After all that you have been through in the past, have your mind finally lost its grip on reality… just like your… father?</p><p> </p><p>You shivered at the thought and you stopped rinsing the cup your holding, could it be that you have truly lost your mind and somewhere in your reality you are sitting alone somewhere, probably staring at blank walls, drooling like the ones you have seen in TV?</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, love,” you heard Hilda whisper beside you, “You’re okay. You are just as sane as me and Zelds. I would’ve said Ambrose but sometimes I wonder what’s going on inside that bright brain of his.” She chuckled, taking the cup from your hand and rinsing it herself.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>She read minds, how could I forget?</em>” you thought to yourself as you wiped your hands on the kitchen towel.</p><p> </p><p>“You knew?” Hilda gasped, her eyes widen in panic, her face paled, “How - how did you know?”</p><p> </p><p>You are about to answer Hilda when Zelda entered the kitchen with a uniformed officer in-tow. She was talking about something when she pointed into your direction, “We found her last night in our front porch, absolutely terrified, so we took her in.”</p><p> </p><p>You stared warily at the officer who was slowly walking towards your direction. A look of relief flooding his face before he gave you a warm smile, showing his pearly whites. His eyes looked like he was close to crying. You noticed how his hand slacked, letting go of the hat that he was clutching earlier. You looked up at him when he stood right in front of you. You felt like you were dwarfed by this man before you as you looked up to him, you barely reached his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Sammie, don’t you ever do that again.” You could see the worry in his grey eyes as he looked at you, “you scared us to death.” He sounded like he was trying to reprimand you, but the quake in his voice betrayed him. He kept staring at you as with such love and admiration that it made you feel uncomfortable.  </p><p> </p><p>“I kept calling you last night – I knew something was wrong –I went to your house - ”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You have a house?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The officer pleadingly looked down at you, he took your hand into his and clasped them together in his palm. His eyes brimming with tears.</p><p> </p><p>You looked at Hilda and Zelda, silently asking them what was going on, but Hilda just shrugged her shoulder and Zelda gave you that side glance,<em>‘don’t ask me’ </em>look on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“I never been more terrified in my entire life!” he muttered kissing your knuckles. You winced, feeling disgusted with this unwanted display of affection, you tried to pull your hand away from his grasp but he just held it tighter, “I am sorry, I am so so sorry” he sobbed.</p><p> </p><p>You squeaked when you felt the officer wrap his arms around you into a tight hug before you could even react. You felt like he was trying to crush you in his arms and the only reason you were able to breathe at that moment was because your arms were trapped between your body and his, giving you much needed albeit nearly non-existent space, “I thought I lost you.” He sobbed.</p><p> </p><p>You looked inquiringly at Hilda who was looking back at you with dreamy - teary eyes, you craned your neck, trying to look at Zelda, whom you noticed was scowling at you. Her lips pursed, her brows knitted together. You mouthed ‘<em>help me’</em> at her and in return, Zelda walked towards your direction, as if ready to pull you away from this man’s grip.</p><p> </p><p>You felt relieved when he finally let go of you. But it was short-lived when you felt him cup your face in his palm and pulled you into a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A kiss!?!?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Get away from me!” you yelled. Your body reacted unconsciously. You felt yourself duck right before your lips touched his, and your right knee connected to his groin, bringing him to his knees groaning like a wounded bear.</p><p> </p><p>You darted away from the kneeling officer and into the opposite side of the room trying to keep a safe distance between yourself and the stranger.</p><p> </p><p>Zelda looked gaping at you and then to the officer that was crouching on their kitchen floor and then back at you. You stare back at her, worried at how Zelda will react with you attacking a uniformed officer in their house. You shifted your gaze away from Zelda to Hilda who was looking down at the man, she looked just as confused as you. You kept your gaze away from Zelda Spellman, afraid of how she reacted with your action.</p><p> </p><p>Well, it is not like it was unprovoked!</p><p> </p><p>“He tried to kiss me - ” You reasoned, your arms wrapping around your middle to stop yourself from shaking, “- I panicked. I do crazy things when I panicked.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Yeah. I can see that,” Hilda nodded in agreement, the picture of you slapping your face earlier still lingering in her mind and now this, “oof that poor lad, that hurts isn’it?” Hilda winced at the man who was now lying in the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>You saw how the officer’s face reddened when he shifted to look at you, you could not discern if he was smiling at you or scowling at you.</p><p> </p><p>“Who is he anyway?” you asked, you can still feel his hands on your cheeks and his arms around your body. You could felt your body cringe when you remember his face closing in on you and -</p><p> </p><p>“You girl, come with me.” You saw Zelda walking towards you in the corner of your eye, her hand grabbed your arm and felt her pulling you away from the kitchen and back into the guest room.</p><p> </p><p>“Who is he?” You asked Zelda the moment she closed the adjoining door of the guest a room.</p><p> </p><p>“Your fiancé, apparently.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>You started to feel queasy at the thought. So much has been happening.</p><p> </p><p>And it is just past 9 in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>This is going to be a long day.</p><p> </p><p>o~0~o</p><p>
  <strong>Meanwhile, deep in Greendale forest</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Officer Stewart nearly gagged upon stumbling in the scene that everyone in the sheriff’s department had been dreading to see. In the last two decades the had worked in the Greedale’s Sheriff’s Department, never had he imagined himself stumbling upon something like this. Sure there were tall tales about demons and witches living amongst the citizens of Greendale, he himself had listened to the countless urban legends about Greendale from their neighboring towns. But never, in his entire life did he had any proof that such malevolences truly existed in their town. Not with three well-taken and well visited churches that is present and another church about to be built just near the outskirts of town.</p><p>He had seen many hideous things through out his lifetime, but this - this is just beyond his worst nightmare.</p><p>In the clearing, just in the midst of towering trees, they found the gruesome sight of what appears to be the remains of a sacrificial rite. Right in front of him stood what seemed to be two altars surrounded by yellow melted candles which forms a perfect circle, and dried palm leaves, braided together to form a long whip. </p><p>It was just supposed to be a search for a missing person, but it turns out it just became so much worse</p><p>“Merciful Christ! Eli’s right... they’re... they’re here.” Stewart heard the younger officer, Alan Walters, gasped and wretch right behind him. He could not blame the kid though, it was his first dead body. </p><p>Officer Stewart walked closer. The stench of death is ripe in the air as the remains of a woman, someone he had known too well, was found in one of the altars, her body bent as if in a prayer and her arms stretched wide as it was tide to a beam, as if mimicking Christ as he was nailed to his crucifix. Next to her altar was another beam, empty and burnt. If there was another person who was tied into it, he or she was either escaped or her remains was moved to another location. Stewart was just hoping that it was the former rather than the latter.</p><p>Stewart gnashed his teeth upon taking a closer look at the woman, Imogene Sinclair, 28 years of age, literature teacher in Baxter High.</p><p> </p><p>It appears Elizer was right, darkness is coming to Greendale and none, not even the most pious ones will be safe from it.</p><p> </p><p>“I am calling it in.” Stewart pulled his radio from his side, the worse is yet to come.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you very much for reading my fic! I was stuck and I do not know how to proceed with the story, that is why this one took sooo long! Please leave a kudos or a review! thank you very much ! Love you all!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Zealots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You decided to pretend to be Samantha even for just a short while, at least while you are still in Greendale. But it appears that the life of Sabrina’s school teacher has become more complicated than you expected. </p><p>Zelda, on the other hand, was still conflicted on whether to trust you or not. You seem to know far too much about them and she only knows much too little about you.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I AM BACK!!! I truly apologize for not updating soon enough. I know it has been a year but things has been quite hectic since I am in my fourth year and will be graduating soon (hopefully)!</p><p>Thank you everyone who still check on this fic from time to time for any update. I really appreciate your taking time in reading, commenting and leaving kudos in this fic and to my other fics as well. I really have a plan on what is about to happen it just that words dont come easily to me.. so sorry!!! I am excited for the next upcoming chapters because its where this story will really keep rolling!! Hope you like it!</p><p>I hope you all enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelda sat on the butterfly chair across the couch where you sat. The drawing room was too big for the two of you’ and yet it felt as if you were suffocating with the intensity of Zelda’s gaze as she lounged lazily on the chair, her legs crossed, right arm perched daintily at the wooden arm of the chair.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps this is what the zoo animals felt like whenever some visitor peeks at them through the glass wall, awkward and bothered. </p><p> </p><p>You fixed your gaze upon the fireplace instead, still trying to avoid the intensity of Zelda’s eyes. Sucking in your lower lip, you studied the painting on the top of the fireplace. You don’t really know much about paintings but you had always wanted to have a closer look at this particular artwork ever since you had seen a glimpse of it in season one. It was quite a huge painting, much bigger than you expected, bored you then shifted your gaze to the pile of books on the table by the wall along with a curious looking plant pot.</p><p> </p><p>Running out of corners where you can rest your eyes on, you slowly shifted your gaze towards Zelda’s direction without turning your head, an action that did not go unnoticed by the witch who apparently raised her brow at you.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you know who we are.” She asked out of curiosity. With the way you reacted in the kitchen and how you had known their names, Zelda could not shake the nagging feeling of danger around you, despite how foolish you seem in her presence, “You said you are not from here, and that you are not Sabrina’s teacher even though she clearly identified you as her.” Zelda stretched on her seat, this time resting both of her hands on the either side of the chair’s arms, “We Spellmans value our privacy above all else and therefore unless you live within Greendale in the last century, there is no possibility that you may have heard about us. Unless…”</p><p> </p><p>Zelda smiled at you, but it is one of those smiles that you had known all too well. The smile that was without mirth. Without joy. </p><p> </p><p>The smile that she uses as a weapon. A tool to manipulate.</p><p> </p><p>To manipulate you.</p><p> </p><p>You stared at her, waiting for her to finish her sentence but instead she reached out for your hand making your heart jump to your throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Unless?” You swallowed hard when you felt her squeeze your hand whilst drawing circles with her thumb on the back of your hand. You started to feel your ears become hot and you could tell with the way she smirked that your face had gone red.</p><p> </p><p>Zelda crouched towards you, her green eyes digging into your own black ones, searching… reading. You just stared back, unblinking, afraid of what she was probably looking at and what she might find. You do not know if she had the same skill as her younger sister. You saw her eyes widened, her brows start to crease and tears start brimming into her eyes.</p><p>All at once, you felt it in you.</p><p> </p><p>Sadness.</p><p> </p><p>Shame</p><p> </p><p>Loneliness.</p><p> </p><p>Pain.</p><p> </p><p>All these feelings wrapped together in an hideous bow.</p><p>You blinked, letting a solitary tear fall from your eyes, not realizing that you started to tear up as well and just like that she dropped your hands as if she was burned, hastily pushing herself off her seat to put some distance between the two of you.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you…see that?” </p><p> </p><p>You looked at her, not having any idea as to what she was asking, “Did I…see what?”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess not.” Zelda replied simply, making you even more confused. Since when the ever well-spoken Zelda Phiona Spellman ever stopped completing her sentences? But you did not had the chance of asking her that question as she immediately left the parlor, leaving you once again with your thoughts and unanswered questions.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~o~0~o~</p><p>“Did you find her?” Samantha´s fiancee watched as another officer jogged towards his direction. It was Officer Jonas Wilkins, a man in his late 40’s, an officer in Greendale police. In the last five years that Sam had stayed in Greendale while he took the office in Riverdale, Wilkins has been his friend in this godforsaken town, keeping an eye on his behalf to make sure the safety of his then girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>He just entered the garden when officer Wilkins noticed him. He looks so anxious, if not for the fact that he had seen Samantha earlier, alive and well in the Spellman residence, he would have thought that his partner, Officer Wilkins, would have told him that they found Sam´s dead body somewhere.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, she´s safe.” He sighed in relief, “Got any news?”</p><p> </p><p>“The worst.” Wilkins says, “They´re here, The Zealots. Stewart and Walters found the ritual site in the Greendale woods along with a new dead body and another one missing.”</p><p> </p><p>”Are they sure it's them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it has bee confirmed.” Stewart replied, “are you sure they will be going after her?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am not sure. But based on the victim profiles, Sam will be one out of ten people in Greendale that will be targeted.” Elizer clenched his jaw, he never understood the charm Sam had found in this small town, but she had grown fond of it since she moved in here five years ago. He had warned her not too long ago about the danger of living in Greendale and should have convinced her to move with him to another state, now he needs to put his foot down. There were possibly 10 targets, they just lost two of them, it is just a matter of time before they get to her as well. They will be leaving town tonight, “Let´s get inside, I have some packing to do.”</p><p>o~0~o</p><p>If the situation is just a bit different than it is at the moment, you would have laughed out loud at Zelda's poor attempt of making herself look as mortal as possible by driving you down to Samantha´s house through their family hearse. You watched in the front passenger seat as Zelda tried to look inconspicuous when she used her magic to start the engine, if not for the fact that she did not used the car key to start the hearse, you would have been impressed with how well she managed to start the old machine as fast as she did.</p><p> </p><p><em> Maybe I should simply tell them that I already know they were witches and get this over with? </em>You thought to yourself as you watched the great lengths that these witches did just to make sure that they will be able to hide the truth from you. But with the way Zelda looked at you with a smug look on her face, you decided to simply pretend you did not notice the absence of the key.</p><p> </p><p>Looking out of the window the sun somewhat seemed weaker, dimmer as it passed through the glass and into your skin. It is not as blinding or as warm as you remember it to be. Perhaps, it is because of where you are. You smiled to yourself, admiring the beautiful woods of Greendale. Now that the Golden hour is over, the  place was now filled with whites and green, and as someone who had only seen snow on pages of magazines and tv shows, you wondered if the ice on the ground would be as cold as the frost that was always present in your freezer.</p><p> </p><p> <em> Ofcourse they will be just as cold, stupid. Ice is ice. Duh! </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“ So… (Y/N),” Hilda  poked her head between the space of your and Zelda´s seats, “do you know Sabrina´s teacher?” She asked, shifting your attention from her sister to her. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, apart from the fact that I apparently look like her.  <em> Nada </em>.” You replied timidly, shrugging your shoulder, “Do you know anything about her?” you asked, keeping your sentences short. You cannot help but to feel awkward speaking to the people you have only seen on the screen of your laptop, speaking to a language that is just as foreign to you as the town you have fallen into.</p><p> </p><p>“Can´t say that I have. But Sabrina often tells me stories about her.”</p><p> </p><p>”What is she like?”</p><p> </p><p>“Strict.” Hilda pouted her lips, as if thinking for words to describe the teacher in your prescence, and then she added, “Quite demanding when it comes to her classes, set on her ways… quite… how would I put it? She´s…”</p><p> </p><p>“Suffice to say that she is not very well liked by Sabrina and her peers.” Zelda piped in looking at you. Her hand perched lazily on the steering wheel and not even bothering to look at the road ahead. “But I do understand her in giving emphasis upon the importance of hardwork. I had my fair share of experience of being an educator as well, and one thing that is constant in learning is the student's impressive ability to procrastinate. A little push wouldn't hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you would call it a little push.” Hilda mumbled to herself and then  turns her attention back to you, “she is something… as what Sabrina had once told me. Funny thing is that-”</p><p> </p><p>“- That is enough, Hilda!” Zelda´s booming voice made you and the blonde woman jump on your seats, “We're here.” Zelda said with obvious disdain.</p><p> </p><p>You did not noticed how long the drive was until you felt the hearse slowing down and parked itself just outside a fenced entryway at the end of De Carlo Lane. It was a lovely cottage, secluded, but lovely nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>“So this is where you live.” Zelda said with a scowl as she looked at the cherub statues that decorated the arches of the gate.</p><p> </p><p>You looked at Hilda, waiting for directions as to what to do next.</p><p> </p><p>“Let's get this over with, shall we?” Cheerfully, Hilda exited the car, leaving you and her sister alone.</p><p> </p><p>You took a glimpse at Zelda Spellman, whom you noticed was frowning at you. You tried to smile at her, hoping to  ease the obvious annoyance that Zelda felt, but it seems that it made things worse.</p><p> </p><p>Zelda glared at you before she turned and opened the door to leave the car. Whatever kindness that Zelda has shown you earlier when she took you back into the house was obviously gone and was now replaced by… something else. You simply followed suit and exited the car. You shivered the moment that the cold air touched your skin, it seems like the wool coat that Hilda let you borrow would not be enough to keep the chill at bay. You pulled the coat closer to your body trying to bury your head into the collar.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay darling?” Hilda asked, wrapping an arm around you. Giving you some of her warmth by rubbing her hands together and cupping your face with it, “Not used to this kind of temperature, I see.”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Not really.” You felt your cheeks warming up in her hands. Seeing some remnants of snow on the ground makes you want to scoop them just to feel it. So this is what it feels like to be stuck in a freezer, you thought to yourself</p><p>~o~0~o~</p><p> </p><p>Samantha´s house was the stark opposite of the Spellman home. Unlike the gothic inspired victorian house that instill fear to anyone who might walk past, Samantha´s house was something that look as though it was straight out of a fairytale with a great promise of a happy ending.</p><p> </p><p>The house was made of heavy wood with pastel blue paint coating and arched windows. The path leading to the house was worn and aged, it reminded you of that old pathway in the heritage park you once visited. You smiled when you spotted the bench swing at the far corner of the porch and was amazed with the intricate geometric carvings  upon the pillars and beams of the house. It reminded you of that grade school project you never bothered to submit. </p><p> </p><p>Zelda, however, did not share the same enthusiasm that you have. She felt a great discomfort the moment she step foot in the property. She felt herself cringe upon seeing a well tended grotto of the Virgin Mary at the far side of the lawn. Even Hilda had shown great discomfort simply by following you climb up the porchsteps and into the front door where another disfigured sculpture of a child stood. </p><p> </p><p>“Her house looks great,” You said as you trace the pattern on the door, appreciating the intricate woodwork that created these series of perfect circles overlapping each other to form another series of designs with such precision, “She really likes geometry, eh?” You joked, tlting your head towards Hilda´s direction.</p><p> </p><p>”Well, she does teach Math at Baxter´s.” Hilda replied beside you. She was looking nose to nose to another cherub carving just beside the door, “I really don´t understand the aesthetic behind children with chicken wings.”</p><p> </p><p>“That´s an angel.” You chuckled at the obvious innocence of the blonde woman, surely she have an idea how popular media represents angels.., right? You heard Zelda scoffed behind you as you knock on the door, waiting to be let in.</p><p> </p><p>“As if angels truly looked like <em> that </em>,” Zelda scoffed, eyeing the little statue with pure disgust. Hilda, on the other hand, simply cringed when you mentioned angels. You could not blame them for that,  after all, they worship someone who have a rather unpleaseant past with angels and other celestial beings in general.</p><p> </p><p>Zelda´s displeasure was multiplied tenfold when they were welcomed inside the home. She felt as though she was being punished by the darklord himself simply by stepping foot in the house.</p><p> </p><p>Saying that Samantha was religious would be an understatement, the house itself could rival the vatican church with its display of various religious memento. You wonder how a small space like this could house the amount of religious statues of various saints and biblical figure. Despite of the current state that the house was in, you could see how well organized Samantha was based on how well she sorted her religious figurines and other knick knacks in her living room.</p><p> </p><p>One of the statues that immediately caught your attention was the marbled figurine of the Archangel Michael as he stood over the fallen angel Lucifer. The archangel supreme’s arm poised overhead with his sword ready to slay the fallen. You were greatly familiar with this statue, your grandmother used to own a statue like this. But there was a missing detail in this statue and you are having a hard time remembering what it was...</p><p> </p><p>“That was a gift from Father Benedict, remember?” His voice startled you out of your reverie, making you squeek in surprise. You immediately took a step away from the officer, making the man drop his smile, “I´m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>You gave him a reluctant smile and noded.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Spellman told me what happened to you… I shouldn´t jumped on you like that.” He says sheepishly, looking at you with those sorrowful eyes, “How are you feeling?”</p><p> </p><p>You looked at Zelda, which in turn gave you an acknowledging nod. “Fine, I guess. What happened here?” You asked, looking around the room, your eyes fixated on the broken crystal on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Seems like there was a break in, we were hoping you could tell us more about it.” He said, leading the three of you on the couch, telling you to take a seat, something which the Spellman sisters were glad to oblige. “Do you remember what happened last night?” He asked, taking a seat on the chair across from you.</p><p> </p><p>“No…” you replied, noticing another officer coming towards your direction from the left side of the room. He smiled at your direction but then his smiled frowned when he looked at the Spellman sisters with utter contempt.</p><p> </p><p>“Anything?” He pressed on.</p><p> </p><p>“She already said that she did not remember,” Zelda interjected, “Now, what we really wanted to know is <em> what do you think </em>, truly happened here so we can stop with the guessing game and move on?”</p><p> </p><p>You felt your cheek heating up when Zelda held your hand, making you look at her in surprise, and in return she gave you a conspiratorical smirk which made your heart skip a beat.</p><p> </p><p>“I am sure you have heard about what was happening in the neighboring towns,” The other officer said, “At first they were dismissed as juvenile activities, but these seemingly harmless incidents escalated to something else through the years.”</p><p> </p><p>“Reported cases of ritualistic murders started surfacing in the neighboring towns.” Samantha´s fiancee continued, “The first reported cases occured in New Haven, with four reported dead and one missing person, the second was in Midvale, with two dead and three person missing, Everdale three dead, one missing person and lastly Riverdale, where they left six people dead, brutally murdered. Obviously whoever or whatever they were looking for, wasn´t in Riverdale. It appears that this group or cult, or whatever they classified themselves as, has killed fifteen innocent people and are responsible for the missing five residents of those towns. ” He said, his eyes focused upon you, waiting for your reaction. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay…” you said, not really following what this man was triyng to say, “So… what does it have to do with me? Am I a suspect?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. You…” he paused, unable to continue. He looked away at you, his jaws clenched, “You were almost… you almost became one of their victims.”</p><p> </p><p>“We… I mean <em> I </em> received a tip last night that saying, as they put it: <em> death will be coming to town with God’s wrath along with it </em>. At first we thought it was just a prank call, but then we received a call from one of your colleagues, Imogene Sinclair about a break in. When we arrived in her house, she was gone. Her body was found earlier in the Greendale woods by my fellow officers. The evidence found on site proves us that the killing was done by the same cult. And that there is a possible another victim that is gone missing at the moment.”</p><p> </p><p>“Based on the profiles that the officers gathered from the neighboring town, we have reason to believe that you could become one of their intended victims in Greendale.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait… what?” You felt your heart stuck on your throat. What if Samantha already has fallen victim to the said cult? And you… sitting here in front of him… he thinks you’re Samantha, which means nobody was looking for her at the moment</p><p> </p><p>You have to tell him the truth… that way he could truly start looking for her and save her.</p><p> </p><p>“I´m… I´m not…” You stuttered. You have to tell him the truth. You<em> need </em> to tell him the truth.  You felt your head starting to pound, it was as if your tinitus starts to act up again as you begin to hear a soft ringing in your ear, “I´m -”</p><p> </p><p>“- Are you telling us that there is a possible murderous cult running around town and none of the people in Greendale has been made aware of it?” Zelda butted in. She glared at you, knowing that you intend to tell him the truth.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But really what is wrong with that? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“We are keeping an eye on things before we made public about it, but the fact remains, Sammie is still in danger,” he says, turning his attention back to you, “which is why I need you to come home with me. I had packed your things, I just need you to check if I missed anything of importance. I have also contacted your colleagues in Baxter High and told them that you will be out for a while, atleast until we understood what these people were upto. But until then, it wouldn´t be safe for you to be alone here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, hold on a minute,” You abruptly stood up upon hearing what the officer had told you. But you felt Hilda and Zelda pull the cuffs of the shirt that you were wearing making you sit back on the couch between them, “Move with who now? With all due respect Officer...” you squinted your eyes, focusing them on the nameplate seems like your poor eyesight had still followed you into this new reality, “Gates… why would I...What makes you think that they will be coming back? Surely they-” you panicked.  This was not part of what you and the Spellman talked about earlier. The original plan was just to pay a visit to Samantha’s residence and get as much information as to what was happening as possible. It was never part of the plan to pack anyone’s belongings and move in with a complete stranger, a man of all people.</p><p> </p><p>It was never part of the plan for you to play pretend and claim someone else’s identity.</p><p> </p><p>“The mere fact that they are here, alive and well, only means they will be coming back.” Officer Gates reached for your hand, but you recoiled from his touch. This did not go unnoticed by the other officer specially when Hilda wrapped her arms around your shoulder, “Please Sammie, you have to understand, it is your safety that is at stake here. If they come for you, which I am certain that they will, then... then it’s over… You either die or be gone... for good. ”</p><p> </p><p>You saw officer Gates turn his gaze towards the luggage by the front door, he seems serious about you moving in with him. If that happens… then it means… <em> oh no. </em></p><p> </p><p>“In that case, I suggest that she would stay with us.” Zelda put her hand on your arm, “for appearances and propreity’s sake, it would be best for her to stay with us. You may have known very well how town people frown upon couples sharing residences outside of wedlock. Surely, you would not want to besmirch her reputation simply because you wanted her to submit to you?”</p><p> </p><p>Officer Gates looked offended with what Zelda was trying to imply. But the other officer, the one you had no idea of what his name was gave out a mocking laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“You? Looking after her?” The other officer looked surprised at you, “That’s new. For all we know, you and your family might belong to that group!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not very nice.” Hilda gave a disgusted wince at the officer while Zelda simply looked at him impassively. You felt her grip on your arm grew tighter, her jaws beginning to clench. Seems like it will not end well to this rather rude officer. Does the town know that the Spellmans were -  are witches?</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll stay with the Spellmans.” You blurted out, surprising everyone in the room.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Why?” Officer Gates asked obviously hurt that you had put your faith towards these women over him. </p><p> </p><p>“Why not? I trust them, and with the way they look after me last night… If not because of them I would’ve died already.” You simply replied, “I trust the Spellman family. They are good people. A bit odd maybe, but good people nonetheless.”</p><p> </p><p>You saw Zelda roll her eyes with your remark, it may be odd for her to hear other people defending her family name. But it is the truth, the Spellmans were the only ones you know you could truly trust in this strange town.</p><p> </p><p>But it was never a matter of your trust, but rather if they will truly trust you or not. </p><p> </p><p>Well for your sake, you hope they will.</p><p> </p><p>o~0~o</p><p>Meanwhile, just outside the cottage, hidden behind the trees within Samantha’s garden were three pairs of watchful eyes, watching as you exited the house with your luggage in tow. Smiling to themselves as you were ushered to the vehicle by the blonde and redheaded woman. God was surely blessing the sacrifices that they offered as you, the sacrificial maiden, led them directly to the blasphemous people they wanted to destroy.</p><p> </p><p>Good things really come to those who wait.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So what do you think? How was it? I want to know your thoughts! Suggestions? Prompts? Love yah!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>